In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-016599 (hereinafter referred to as “JP10-016599A”), a steering wheel angular velocity dθh (or a steering angular velocity dθh) is calculated based on a steering wheel angle (or a steering angle) that is detected by a steering wheel angle sensor 48B, and a steering transient response control is performed on the basis of the steering wheel angular velocity dθh (see FIG. 6, and paragraphs [0149] through [0154]). According to the steering transient response control, a torque transfer control (paragraph [0117]) based on a lateral acceleration applied to the vehicle during turning is enabled responsive to the steering angular velocity dθh (paragraph [0150]). Stated otherwise, according to JP10-016599A. transmission of motive power between the left and right wheels is controlled based on the steering angular velocity dθh (see paragraph [0001]).
According to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-056636 (hereinafter referred to as “JP2013-056636A”), a vibrational torque is imparted in left and right directions to a steering wheel 2 when a vehicle deviates from a travel lane or it is predicted that the vehicle will deviate from the travel lane (Abstract). The vibrational torque is generated by operating a torque actuator of an electric power steering mechanism (see paragraph [10013]).